


The Moral Compass

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Assassin AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: Logic used to be the most feared assassin in America until he retired. Now, he's known as Logan Sanders, an ordinary high school teacher in Florida with a boyfriend he loves more than anything. However, when a crimson envelope arrives on his doorstep, Logan is forced to face his past once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration project I'm doing with some other authors I met on Tumblr. You can find them on there as: @thelowlysatsuma, @the-second-cookie and @xxfoxit.

Logic was one of the greatest assassins of all time. He had little regard for emotions, both his own and others, making him able to kill his targets with no hesitation. He was intelligent and quick-thinking, as implied by his name. He was able to make plans with little to no flaws, his targets never managing to flee. And when it came to the actual execution, he had natural skill.

No one ever survived. Every assassin in America knew his name and was afraid of him. He would go down in legend.

However, he had left all that behind. He’d changed his name to Logan Sanders, moved away to Florida, gotten a job as a high school teacher and started a brand new life. He’d even gotten a boyfriend, local bakery owner Patton Ferrier.

Three years later saw Logan tripping over a computer cord as he went to grab the mail. He managed to save himself from tripping. His coffee, however, wasn’t so lucky.

‘Lo?’ Patton asked, peeping his head out from the kitchen. ‘You okay? I heard a crash.’

Logan’s eyes darted from the spilled coffee to his boyfriend and back and blushed.

‘Not to worry,’ he said, unabashedly lying through his teeth. ‘Everything is is in optimal condition.’

Patton looked at the scene before him and laughed. ‘I’ll grab you a towel to mop that up with.’

Logan sent Patton a small smile as the other wandered back into the kitchen. What the ex-assassin felt for Patton had surprised him the first time they met. Logan had never been one for ‘feelings’, especially those that strong, and so he was scared for probably the first time in his life. But he eventually learned to embrace that feeling. Now, here he was, hopelessly in love and hoping to pop the question soon.

But he could worry about that later. For now, the post. He bent over and picked up the envelopes, flicking through them. Bills, dentist appointment confirmation, a pamphlet for a dog shelter, a crimson red envelope...

Wait.

He pulled that last one out from the pile. There was no return address, delivery address or stamp. Just a seal with a coat of arms holding it closed, and a single word written in golden ink on the front: _Logic._

Logan’s heart thudded in his chest upon seeing the name he hadn’t gone by for three years. Hands shaking slightly, he pried open the seal.

 

_Logic,_

_Greetings! How’ve you been? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?_

_I’m just writing to inform you of some bad news. The previous head of school at the Assassins’ Academy has passed. However, we heard that you have some experience with teaching, and you were one of the best in the business back in the day. So, we were wondering if you would like to take over the role._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_\- Princey_

 

Logan stared at the letter.

‘Anything important in the post, Loganberry?’ Patton called from the kitchen.

‘…No.’ Logan took the letter to his office and put it through his paper shredder. He couldn’t give up the life he’d created. He loved Patton and didn’t wish to ruin what they had. If Patton found out Logan used to kill for a living, he’d never be forgiven. Patton had a very strong moral compass.

But, Logan couldn’t deny, part of him was very intrigued. He may never have admitted it to himself, but he did miss the rush he got when plunging a knife into a victim and seeing the blood spurt...

Most thrill-seekers like he were usually naturally illogical creatures, but Logan figured there could be worse ways to obtain an adrenaline rush. And honestly, given the fact he had never been caught, he wasn’t complaining.

But he would never give up what he had. The life he had made for himself with his own two hands. There was no way. As he emptied the shredder into the recycling, he let out a soft sigh. He wouldn't give up his life. There was no way.

…Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over at the Assassins' Academy, discussions are being held.

A dark office in a hidden academy, a mysterious man sits in a chair, waiting. He knows that his letter has arrived at its destination, and now all he needed was a response. A simple yes or no. The question was quite simple, hopefully the answer would be too. His objective was simple, he-

“Princey, has the letter been sent yet?” The familiar voice interrupted Roman’s inner monologue. A dark figure stood in his doorway, his eyes hidden by bangs and a hoodie.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Anxiety, it’s arrived at Logic’s household. Now we wait. Besides I have another one being sent to him that will arrive tomorrow.”

Anxiety rolled his eyes at the bold man, he had long grown used to the antics of his... partner, for lack of a better term.

“I’m not worried Princey, I’m being diligent.” Anxiety countered as the other shook his head, Princey and Anxiety were two sides of the same coin. Anxiety just wanted to get the job done and call it good. Princey wanted the same thing, but he liked to joke around a lot more than Anxiety found acceptable.

“Have we gotten any more requests from our clients?” Princey asked as he stood up and walked closer to Anxiety, his voice taking a more serious tone.

“No, a lot of them are more curious about what Logic has been up to, than worried about who they need taken care of.” Anxiety said, walking to the nearby chair to sit. He knew if he let Princey get too close, he would end up embarrassing himself. With Princey’s tall stature and broad shoulders, Anxiety could only fawn when he let his partner get too close to him. It was a problem.

“I swear, mob bosses and mafia Dons are as bad as a bunch of women in a hair salon when it comes to gossip.” Anxiety mused, shaking his head as Princey sat in the chair closest to him. Anxiety knew he hid his feelings well, he had to, being an assassin, but Princey still seemed to notice when Anxiety walked away from him to stay focused or how flustered the smaller man would become if Princey was within arm’s reach of him. And Princey just loved to mess with Anxiety, or so it seemed.

“Yes, well it’s only once a decade or so when an assassin quits. It’s rare enough to gain interest in the community, especially when one as talented as Logic quits.”

“I guess you’re right,” Anxiety said with a shrug, “but I hope they realize that them wanting gossip more than our services affects us.”

“I think you and I have both collected enough money to keep us comfortable until our clients have a job. Your name may be Anxiety, but you don’t have to be anxious.” Princey was met with a glare when he looked at Anxiety’s eyes.

“Oh really? Then why do you act so obnoxiously regal all the time?” Anxiety asked rhetorically, of course, Princey still gave an answer.

“That’s easy my dear, I am, in fact, a Prince.” Princey smirked at Anxiety, making the latter want to both smack Princey, and kiss him.

Instead he chose to simply roll his eyes. He knew for a fact Princey wasn’t royalty, he had done a full background check on him when Anxiety had to become his partner. It was only cautionary, and Princey most likely knew and understood why he did it.

“Let me know the second Logic answers the letter.” Anxiety said with a sigh, after a beat of silence. Princey simply nodded as Anxiety left the room.

*   *   *   *   *

Logan sighed as he walked into his house. He had approximately an hour before Patton got home and work had been a pain in the ass. He couldn’t wait for his loving partner to get home so Logan could relax with him. Logan checked the mail and saw another crimson red letter with Logic written in golden calligraphy. Though Logan’s hands started to shake, he still opened the letter, curiosity over powering the need to immediately shred the letter.

 

_Logic,_

_Greetings! I know this is the second letter in only two days, but we need to know if you will take the position at the academy. You really were the best, and with you at the head of the academy, our students will prosper. If you refuse, we will have to find another replacement, but there is no other. You are meant for the job. Please consider it._

_Yours truly, Princey_

Logan couldn’t help but rip up the letter in nervous annoyance. He couldn’t take the job. He would not drag Patton into that life. What they had was magical, Logan would never give it up for anything.

Logan jumped as he heard the door open and close. Quickly, he tossed the ripped up letter into the garbage, going to greet his love.

“Loganberry, I’m home!” Patton called. Logan smiled as he walked into the entry way, his stress already melting away as he looked at his loving boyfriend.

“Hello dear, how was your day?” Logan asked, gently wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist. Patton smiled and kissed Logan’s nose.

“Same old, same old at the bakery. Mrs. Ainsley asked me if…” Logan smiled as he listened to Patton go on about the old lady that always seems to be up to something in his bakery. Listening to Patton made Logan calm down immensely, giving him something real to latch onto, something to distract him from the red letters that keep arriving in their mailbox. If anyone could keep Logan grounded, it was Patton.

Their evening continued normally, with them chatting about their days and what they need to do tomorrow. Patton cooked dinner for the two of them and gave them a nice relaxing evening. At the end of the night they put on a movie and cuddled till they both fell asleep.


End file.
